Equestrian Zombies
by PoisonSpartanofShadow
Summary: During a stormy night, a peace conference is held between four beings of power in the Land of Equestria, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Discord, Spirit of Chaos, and Queen Chrysalis, Queen of the Changelings. I am in the room providing security for the conference. Then... THEY come. The undead have risen in Equestria, and it is up to me and the others to stop the undead rising..
1. Prologue

Prologue: Peace Talks Gone Wrong

It was a stormy night, and all of Equestria was sound asleep, except for those at Canterlot Palace. There was a peace talk going on between four beings of great power, each with their own agenda on the table. They were Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Queen Chrysalis, Queen of the Changelings, and Discord, Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony. I was there in the room to make sure nothing violent happened between the four. My name is Joshua, aka Poison, former Spartan of Shadow, and Hero of Equestria. I had saved Equestria from the chaotic Discord, along with some help. I carefully watched the debate, cleaning my Porter's X2 Ray Gun, DarkEdge, inspecting my R.A.R. Black Ops Edition, and checking my mini Mystery Box.

"Look, I don't give a hoot about these sanctions you're putting on my Changelings, Celestia! They're too much! We're Equestrians too, you know! We have RIGHTS!" Chrysalis said angrily about a proposal Celestia had imposed on her people. Sadly, I had to agree with Chrysalis. They were a little harsh on her people.

"Discord, why haven't you said anything? You're not the silent type." Luna said, observing Discord's silence. I did indeed notice that. I listened as the wind howled, and the rain beat down on the Palace. I could've sworn I heard multiple break-ins, but the wind was too loud, so I ignored it.

"Look, Lulu, I really don't know why y'all wanted me here in the first place. Peace talks, really? We really aren't going to get nowhere if we keep bickering like this. Can we all just get along? And that's from the Spirit of Chaos! And why is he here? He's not even in a position of power, the little Hero. And I could have sworn I heard break-ins." Discord said, pointing toward me sitting in a chair with my weapons and Mini Mystery Box.

"Poison's here to offer extra security. And he gladly agreed to join us in the room, since I wouldn't allow our guards in here. It must've been the storm, Discord, just focus." Celestia replied, staring down Discord.

"But, Discord has a point. If y'all keep bickering and imposing harsh rules on each other, we aren't going to get nowhere." I spoke up, backing up Discord.

"Discord and Poison, my special someone, are right. If we keep bickering, this might as well be our war conference." Chrysalis said, winking at me. I blushed slightly. I saw Luna glaring at Chrysalis. She must've been jealous of Chrysalis' remark about me. A loud banging on the door was heard. I raised my Ray Gun, and crept to the door. I put my ear to it and listened for any noise. I heard moaning and hissing. That meant… crap.

"Zombies. In Equestria. Just what I needed. Well, ladies and gentleman, we have to postpone the talk. We need to get out of here, fast." I said, facing the group, who looked at each other and laughed.

"Zombies? That's just a legend, Joshua. A story made to scare young fillies. Let's keep talking." Luna said, smiling at me.

'They don't believe me.' I thought. The door banged again, and a small chunk fell off. I looked through and a small horde of guard zombies outside the room, trying to gain access.

"Guys, I really think we should leave. Are there any secret passages, or another door?" I said, going to my Perk Cooler, where I stashed Perk Drinks, all of them, Juggernog, Double Tap, Speed Cola, Quick Revive, Mule Kick, and Stamin-Up. I quickly drank the four basic ones, plus Mule Kick and Stamin-Up.

"Uh, why is there a hoof clawing its way through the door?" Luna said, pointing at the door.

"Uh, maybe Poison's right. There is something on the other side of that door, and it ain't friendly." Discord said, grabbing a Stakeout from my Mystery Box, and readying it. He even grabbed a Colt Python and the four basic Perks.

"Ooh, I feel good now, really good, as though I could cause a lot of CHAOS." Discord chuckled. The door cracked again, and another chunk fell off. I slung my Mystery Box over my back, shrunk my Perk Cooler, put it in my bag, sheathed my sword, and slung my R.A.R. Black Ops over my shoulder. I quickly pulled Colt M1911s out of my bag and handed them to the girls, along with a bunch of clips. They picked them up using magic, and loaded them, stashing the clips on bandoliers I gave them.

"What are we going to do with these?" Celestia asked, as the door cracked again.

"Simple, my dear Celestia, you kill the zombies, and restore peace to Equestria! Then, we continue the peace talks, okay?" I said, as the door finally came down.


	2. Chapter I: ESCAPE

Chapter 1: Escape

"Oh, this is chaotic! Fire at will, Poison!" Discord shouted as he unloaded his Stakeout into the horde. I fired my Ray Gun into the horde, and the girls unloaded their pistols into the horde as well. Soon the zombies were dead, and I stepped out into the corridor to check for any more zombies before reloading my gun.

"Zombies are real? I guess I stand corrected." Luna said, looking into my eyes.

"Can we move please? I need to make sure no Changelings were infected." Chrysalis said, putting a new clip into her M1911, and grabbing an RPK from my Mystery Box.

"Yes, cheese-legs, we'll make sure no Changelings got infected. Where were they stationed?" Discord asked, mocking Chrysalis by calling her that horrid nickname as we went down the dark corridor.

"Don't call me 'cheese-legs', Discord! And they were stationed in the gardens." Chrysalis said as we stopped to rest in the dining room. She looked a bit hurt by that nickname, and went off by herself in one corner while everyone else stayed together.

"Go get Chrysalis, Poison, we need to stick together." Celestia said to me. I raised a hoof in salute, and walked to Chrysalis, who was tearing up.

"Why they must always call me that horrid name? I was bullied enough with it in school." Chrysalis said quietly as I came up. I wrapped a leg around her, and pulled out a Juggernog for her.

"Here, drink this. It'll give you more damage resistance. I feel your pain, my queen. I've been called horrid nicknames myself. Some with swear words thrown in there. But, don't let it get you down. I'm here for you, Chrysalis." I said, watching Chrysalis down the Perk.

"I feel good now, I feel stronger. Tastes like cherries." Chrysalis said, smiling as she looked into my eyes. She then kissed my cheek gently.

"I take that as a 'thank you'." I said as she and I headed back to the group. We then heard the walls around us begin to crack as we got into positions for battle. Celestia grabbed an M16 out of the Box, while Luna grabbed a Dragunov Sniper Rifle. Chrysalis raised her RPK, and let it rip as soon as the zombies breached the wall. I fired on my hole, killing the zombies, and soon, zombie gore was everywhere in the dining room. I saw a secret compartment hidden in a cabinet, and found a Bowie Knife.

"I believe… this will do VERY nicely when slicing zombies." I said, chuckling as I sheathed it. Our little group reached the throne room, where a Pack-a-Punch machine was hidden behind a tapestry.

"I didn't know this was here. Otherwise, I would have done something with it." Celestia said, curious about the machine.

"What would you have done with this machine, Tia?" Discord asked Celestia, who was still dumbfounded by it being in her throne room the whole time.

"I think you should stick your weapons in there, and let it UPGRADE them. See what happens then." I said, yawning.

Chrysalis put in and upgraded her RPK for the R115 Resonator., and Celestia upgraded her M16 to a SkullCrusher. I grabbed a Wunderwaffe DG-2 out of the Box and upgraded that to a Wunderwaffe DG-3. Luna grabbed an M60, trading in her M1911. Remembering where this thing was, we exited the throne room, and made it outside, where we saw utter chaos, which put a smile on Discord's face.

"Ah, I love the smell of CHAOS in the morning, but this is unfair, I should be doing this, not a bunch of undead vermin." Discord said, hanging his head as he reloaded his Stakeout.

"Shut it, Discord." Celestia simply said as we headed toward Canterlot, which we would go through to the Gardens. I could only simply stare in absolute horror as the group started to move from the Palace.

"Come on, Joshua! You don't want to be left behind!" Luna called out from up ahead. I snapped out of my trance, and ran to catch up.


End file.
